Krieg gegen den Lichkönig
thumb|248pxDieser Text bezieht sich nur auf den Kampf gegen den Lichkönig, für die anderen Konflikte in Nordend siehe den Nexuskrieg und der Krieg gegen Yogg-Saron. Der Krieg gegen den Lichkönig ist der Konflikt, der neben dem Nexuskrieg in Wrath of the Lichking behandelt wird. Die Parteien sind: Horde, Allianz, Wyrmruhpakt, Argentumkreuzzug, Kirin Tor und die Ritter der Schwarzen Klinge. Diese Gruppen kämpfen mehr oder weniger freiwillig gemeinsam gegen die Geißel. Vorspiel Allianz Vor dem Krieg und nach dem Konflikt in der Scherbenwelt kehrte Varian Wrynn auf den Thron von Sturmwind zurück und tötet den Drachen Onyxia. Sturmwind stellte seinen neuen Hafen fertig. Der Konflikt mit der Horde war unausweichlich. Horde Die Mag'har unter der Führung von Garrosh Höllschrei sind der Horde beigetreten. Die Verlassenen können ihre Seuche fertigstellen. Argentumkreuzzug thumb|300px|rightDie Argentumdämmerung kann sich als herrschende Partei in den Pestländern festsetzten. Nachdem der Angriff der Todesritter auf die Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichtes zurück geschlagen worden ist, fordert der neue Träger des Aschenbringers, Tirion Fondring, die Gründung eines Bundes. Dieser soll die Mauern der Eiskronenzitadelle niederreißen und die Geißel vernichten. Ritter der Schwarzen Klinge Die Ritter der Schwarzen Klinge, eine ehemalige Eliteeinheit der Geißel um Darion Morgraine, wurden von dem Lichkönig benutzt um Tirion Fordring hervor zu locken. Nach ihrer Niederlage schließen sich diese Todesritter dem Angriff auf Nordend an und verbünden sich mit dem Argentumkreuzzug (Argentumdämmerung+Silberhand) zum Äschernen Verdikt (Argentumdämmerung+Silberhand+Schwarze Klinge). Konfliktparteien Kriegsverlauf Der Aufmarsch thumb|300px|right Ungefähr zur Zeit des Angrffes der Geißel auf die Kapelle greifen Nekropolen die Hauptstädte der Horde und Allianz an. Auch taucht verseuchtes Brot auf, was aber vernichtet werden kann. Während es für Varian klar ist, dass Arthas bekämpft werden muss und Vorbereitungen für die Allianz unter dem Kommmando von Bolvar Fordragon am Hafen von Sturmwind trifft, zögert Thrall noch damit Nordend anzugreifen, andere wie Garrosh und Sylvanas wollen ihn dazu drängen. Thrall äußert ganz klar, dass er Zweifel an einem solchen übereilten Handeln hat, das erinnert ihn an die negativen Erlebnisse mit Grom Höllschrei. Garrosh empfindet das als Verletzung seiner Familie. Er fordert Thrall zu einem Mak'Gora heraus. Er will Thrall töten und als Kriegshäuptling die Horde nachführen. Mitten im Kampf wird Orgrimmar von der Geißel angegriffen. Ebenso Sturmwind, Varian kann mit der Hilfe der Allianztruppen den Angriff zurück schlagen. Auch siegt Thrall mit der Hilfe der Horde. Bestärkt durch diesen Angriff befielt er den Schiffsbauer der Goblins an die Arbeit zu gehen, die Horde zieht in den Krieg. Versteckt unter ihren alten Völkern, schließen sich die Todesritter diesem Marsch an. Auch Tirion Fondering muss aufgrund seiner neuen Postion als Anführer des Argentumkreuzzuges verdeckt reisen. Die Magier von Dalaran haben eine andere Methode entwickelt um den blauen Drachenschwarm von seinen Plänen abzuhalten und sich an Arthas für den Angriff im Dritten Krieg zu rächen. Sie deaktivieren ihren Schutzzschild und teleportieren ihre Stadt vom Alteracgebirge in den Kristallsangwald in Nordend. Beide Fraktionen landen in der Drachenöde, der Borenanischen Tundra und dem Heulenden Fjord. Dort errichten sie erste Posten und sogar Festungen. Garrosh bleibt nur kurz an seinem Landeplatz, denn Vrykul greifen diesen an und er wird ins Landesinnere getireben. Dort errichtet er die Kriegshymenenfeste. Östlich davon errichtet die Allianz die Vallianzfeste und nördlich einen Flugplatz für Gnomenflugmaschinen. Im Fjord errichtet die Allianz die Feste Valgarde und die Verlassenen den Hafen der Vergeltung. Die Drachen kommen mit ihren Schwärmen zum Wyrmruhtempel und bleiben dort. Die Kommandanten und Streitkräfte 'Horde' thumb|320px|Garrosh und saurfang 'Boreanische Tundra:' Der oberste Hochlord Varok Saurfang führt zusammen mit Grom Hellscreams aufbrausendem Sohn Garrosh diese Truppe der Horde Die Taunka Die gesamte Spezies der Taunka befindet sich unter der Führung ihres Häuptlings Roanauk Eisnebelthumb|Saurfang der Jüngere Kor'kron-Elite Ein Stoßtrupp der Kor'Kron unter der Führung von Dranosh Saurfang, die die Pforte des Zorns blagern Die Hand der Rache thumb|left|AnselmDie Offensive der Verlassenen unter dem Kommando von Hochexekutor Anselm. Teile dieser Armee, welche die Städte der Vrkyul verseuchen und andere Posten führen sind: Hochexekutor Wroth und Seuchenfürst Harris Streitkräfte von Unterstadt und Silbermond Sonnenhäscher Eine Vereinigung von Blutelfen, die in Dalaran leben, sie stehen unter dem Kommando von Aethas Sonnenhäscher. 'Allianz' Expedition Vallianz thumb|ArlosOberster Anführer ist Varian Wrynn. Tundra Die stolze Vallianzfeste (Varian+Allianzfeste ergibt jenen Namen) steht unter dem Kommando vom erfahrenen und extrem disziplinierten General Arlos. Heulender Fjord Festung Valgarde unter derm Kommando von Vizeadmiral Keller Westwacht unter dem Kommando von Kapitän Adams. Drachenöde Festung Wintergarde, die von der Siebten Legion als Basislager genutzt wird, steht unter dem Kommando von Halford Wyrmbann, der auch auf der Insel der Eroberung agiert. Die Feste Fordragon ist ein Vorposten der Vallianztruppen unter dem Kommando von Bolvar Fordragon an der Pforte des Zorns. Forscherliga Eine forschende Gruppe die militärisch und forschend die Bauten der Titanen unter dem Kommando von Brann Bronzebart steht. (überall) Frosterben Ein Stamm der sich mit der Forscherliga angefreundet und unter der Herrschaft von Muradin der Allianz beigetreten ist. (Sturmgipfel) 'Dalaran' Die Stadt steht unter der Herrrschaft der Kirin Tor dessen Vorstand Rohnn Redhair hat. Die Magier operieren überall in Nordend, besonders in der Drachenöde und dem Occulus, beides Heimstätten der Blauen Drachen. 'Der Wyrmruhpakt' Zwar haben alle Drachenschwärme einen Anführer mitgebracht, doch sie haben sich unter der Drachenkönigin Alexstraza zusammen geschlossen. Einsatzgebiete sind die Drachenöde, Eiskrone und die Boreanische Tundra. 'Ritter der Schwarzen Klinge' Der Anführer der Ritter, Darion Mograine hat zahlreiche seiner Leutnants nach Nordend gesant, er bleibt die meiste Zeit an der Seite von Tirion Fordring. Operiert in Eiskrone und Zul'Drak. 'Argentumkreuzzug' Der Kreuzzug steht unter dem Kommando von Tirion Fordring und kämpft in Eiskrone. Der Beginn des Krieges Zu Beginn des Feldzuges sah es für die beiden großen Fraktionen Horde und Allianz nicht gut aus. Die großen Festungen in der Boreanischen Tundra, die Kriegshymnenfeste und die Vallianzfeste, wurden von den Nerubern angegriffen und belagert. Die der Allianz wurde dabei noch von Kultisten unterwandert. Kel'Tjuzad selbst führte Angriffe gegen die Horde. In dem Heulenden Fjord wurde Valgarde von rätselhaften Riesen, den Vrykul belagert, ein Teil der Flotte der Allianz griff den Hafen der Verlassenen an. Doch ein noch unbekannter Feind machte besonders der Allianz zu schaffen, Loken, ein Diener der Titanen, führte seine Konstrukte gegen die Festungen der Menschen im heulenden Fjord. In der Tundra wurden Gnome von Fizzelkriks Fluggplatz enführt und in Mechagnome verwandelt. Doch mit strategisch guter Führung und zusätzlichen Truppen konnten die Neruber vertrieben und ihre Tunnel versiegelt werden. Die Menschen fanden mit der Hilfe der Draeneischamanen heraus, dass sie von den Vrykul, welche sie gerade besiegt hatten, abstammen. Die Verlassenen töten die Angreifer. Die Gnome können herausfinden, dass sie von den Mechagnomen abstammen und ein Heilmitel gegen die erzwungene Verwandlung finden. Nun können die Maschinen der Gnome wieder starten und eine naheliegende Nekropole der Geißel abschießen. Durch die Zurückeroberung seines Landeplatzes kann Garrosh Kriegsmaschienen anlanden lassen und damit den Lich in die Flucht schlagen. Die Kultisten können gestoppt und ihr Anführer getötet werden. Die Schlachten in der Drachenöde Der Wyrmruhpakt kann mit der Hilfe der Magier von Dalaran den blauen Drachenschwarm vom Wyrmruhtempel vertreiben. Doch Alexstraza und ihre Artgenossen haben noch andere Probleme. Die Drachenöde ist der Friedhof der Drachenschwärme und die Geißel geht gnadenlos auf lebende Drachen los und belebt die alten Knochen wieder. Sogar vor den heiligen Schreinen machen die Untoten keinen Stopp. Das größte Problem könnte aber sein, dass die Geißel dem Urvater aller Drachen, Galakkrod wiederbeleben will. Dieser Frostwyrm währe sogar den Aspekten überlegen. Auch eine überraschende Armee ist nach Nordend gekommen, der Scharlachrote Ansturm. Mit diesem müssen sich Verlassene und Todesritter rumärgern. Währendessen ist es Elitekräften der Kor'kron und der Siebten Legion gelungen bis an den Hintereingang der Eiskronenzitadelle, Angrathar, der Pforte des Zorns vorzustoßen. Der andere Teil der Siebten Legion sitzt in ihrer Burg Wintergarde fest, die Burg wird von keiner geringeren Nekropole als Naxxramas bedroht, die Siedlung vor der Burg ist der Geißel schon zum Opfer gefallen. Mit der Hilfe viele Tapfere Helden kann die Zitadelle gestürmt und der Lich besigt werden das Phylakterium des Erzlichs wurde diesmal nicht von einen der Helden aus der Zitadelle gebracht um es zu vernicht. Warscheinlich wird Kel'Thuzad von Mächtigen Nekromanten "wiederbelebt" Die Pforte des Zorns Da die Bedrohung durch Naxxramas gebendigt ist, ziehen Kor'kron und die Siebte Legion nach Angrathar. Dort fordern Bolvar Fordragon und Dranosh Saurfang vom Lichkönig das er sich zu stellen und zu verantworten hat. Als Arthas durch die Pforte schreitet, greift Dranoh diesen an. Mit einem Hieb Frostgrams wird dieser getötet und der Hunger der Runenklinge kann gestillt werden. Doch eine Gruppe der Verlassenen, die einen Putsch plant, hat eine andere Idee. Sie schleudern Seuchenkanister auf den Kampfplatz und töten zahlreiche Mitglieder von Horde und Allianz, sowie Bolvar. Die Drachen, unter der Führung von Alexstraza, kamen zu Hilfe, konnten den Platz aber nur noch mit ihrem Feuer reinigen. Durch dieses schreckliche Ereignis unter dem darauf folgenden Kampf um Unterstadt, droht der Krieg von Horde und Allianz erneut auszubrechen. Kämpfe in den Grizzlyhügeln Die Geißel ist so gut wie noch garnicht in die Grizzlyhügel vorgedrungen, nur der von dieser wiederbelebte Arugal verwandelt wie schon einst unschuldige Siedler in die schrecklichen Worgen. Horde und Allianz liefern sich Kämpfe um die Rohstoffe der Grizzlyhügel. Durch eine Finte bringt der verschlagene EIstroll Drakuru Abenteurer dazu ihm zu helfen die Festung von Drak'theron an den Lichkönig zu verraten. Der Lichkönig macht den Troll darauf zu seinem Diener und sendet ihn in die Wälder von Zul'Drak. Der Kampf um Zul'Drak In ihrerm Verzweifelten Kampf gegen die Geißel haben die Eistrolle von Zul'Drak eine folgenschwere Entscheidung getroffen, sie absobieren die Kräfte ihrer Tiergötter, diese Propheten sollen den Vormarsch der Geißel stoppen. Mit der Hilfe von Abenteueren können die Zandalari zahlreiche Götter vor diesem Schicksal bewahren. In der Festung Gun'Darak können die letzten Propheten gestoppt werden. Eine Truppe des Argentumkreuzzuges unter der Führung von Etrigg und Hochlord Tyronsus können sich zwischen der Geißel und den Eistrollen eingraben. Von ihrem Lager aus führen sie erfolgreiche Kämpfe gegen beide Gruppen. Auch die Soldaten der Schwarzen Klinge können einen Erfolg feiern: sie können mit einer Finte den Troll Drakuru stellen, dieser wird aber aufgrund seines Versagens vom Lichkönig exekutiert. Marsch auf Eiskrone Nach dem Sieg über Malygos und seinen Blauen Drachenschwarms sowie die Eroberung Ulduars maschieren die Truppen der verschiedenen Fraktionen auf Eiskrone. Die Horde und die Allianz liefern sich mit ihren gewaltigen Luftschiffen Kämpfe mit den Frostwyrms, bombardieren die Stellungen der Geißel oder schießen aufeinander. Kommandotruppen beider Fraktionen können die Siedlung der Stärksten Vrykul, Ymirheim eroberen. Auch die Todesritteer können eine Festung der Geißel erobern und für sich beanspruchen und halten. Dort bekämpfen sie die Soldaten des Scharlachroten Ansturms und können das Schreckliche hinter dem Anführer des Ansturms endecken: wie schon sein Bruder Balnazzar hat Mal'ganis Besitz von einem hohen Tier der Scharlachrote Besitz ergriffen. Die Kreuzzügler können geschlagen und der Nathrezim in die Flucht geschlagen werden. Tirion kann die Geißel von seiner Festung vertreiben, einen vorgeschobenen Posten errichten und sich bis zum Norden Eiskrones durchkämpfen. Dort errichtet er einen Tunierplatz um die besten Kämpfer für den Sturm auf die Zitadelle des Lichkönigs zu finden. Die Geißel wittert ihre Chance den Vorstoß zu schwächen und sendet Agenten zum Tunierplatz, einer davon, der Schwarze Ritter, muss direkt zweimal getötet werden. Auch der Lichkönig fühlt sich eingeladen und lässt Anub'Arak auf die Gladiatoren los. Sturm auf die Zitadelle Mit den auf dem Argentumtunier gefundenen Champions rückt Tirion Fondering zusammen mit seinem Kreuzzug und den Todesrittern unter Darion Mograine auf die Eiskronenzitadelle vor. Dort brechen sie das Haupttor auf und dringen in die Zitadelle des Lichkönigs ein. Unter der Führung von Sylvanas Windläufer und Jaina Prachtmeer können Truppen von Horde und Allianz die Seelenschmiede, die Gewaltige Saronitgrube von Saron und die Halle der Reflexion, Forstgrams Lagerplatz, erobern. Der Lichkönig kann die Truppen aber nicht erwischen. Im Hauptflügel kämpfen die Armeen gegen die schrecklichsten Krieger, Kommandanten und Schöpfungen der Geißel. Sogar vor einer Wiedererweckung Dranoshs schreckte der Lichkönig nicht zurück. Auf der Spitze des gefrohrenen Throns kann der Lichkönig gestellt werden. Auf der Spitze der Festung finden sie jemanden, der eigentlich für tot gehalten wurde, Bolvar Fordragon, dieser wurde vom Feuer der Drachen schrecklich enstellt. Ähnlich wie Saurfang der Jüngere sollte er der Geißel dienen, das tat er aber nicht. Als Warnung wurde er über dem Frostthron aufgehangen. Nach einem heftigen Kampf und der Zerstörung Frostgrams durch den Aschenbringer kann der Lichkönig getötet werden. Frei von dessen Einflüssen stirbt Arthas und die Seelen die in der Runenklinge gefangen waren können erlöst werden. Der Geist Therenas Menethils offenbart eine schreckliche Warheit: Es muss immer einen Lichkönig geben. Gerade als Tirion sich diese Bürde annehmen wollte, übernimmt Bolvar das, keiner soll je erfahren was auf der Spitze des Eissthrones passiert ist. Und das Bolvar Fordragon tot ist. Kriegsfolgen Die Geißel Die Geißel wurde durch den Tod Arthas extrem geschwächt, einige hochrangige Mitglieder kamen frei oder verloren an Macht. Die Val'kyr sind die Lösung für das Nachwuchsproblem der Verlassenen. Wie lange Bolvar noch gegen die bösen Mächte in der Krone der Dominanz ankämpfen kann ist unklar. Die Allianz Die Allianz hat 50.000 Leben an Verluste zu beklagen. Durch das im Apothekarium in Unterstadt Gesehene und das was aus Lordaeron geworden ist, droht ein Krieg gegen die Horde. Die Forsterben treten unter Muradin Bronzebart der Allianz bei. Auch können seltsame Steintafeln aus Ulduar nach Eisenschmiede gebracht werden. Die Horde Auch die Horde hat Nachfolgen aus den Erlebnissen der Schlacht um Unterstadt geschlossen. Die Kor'kron sollen die Apotheker beobachten und als Besatzungsmacht dienen. Die Verlassenen haben in den Val'kyr die Lösung für ihren Nachwuchsmangel gefunden. Die Verluste der Horde sind ähnlich hoch wie bei der Allianz. Garrosh kehrt als Held nach Orgrimmar zurück. Dalaran Da es immer wieder Konflikte mit den Verlassenen im Hügelland und in Alterac gab und die Oger und das Syndikat langsam an territorialer Macht gewinnen, beschließen die Kirin Tor in Nordend zu bleiben, auch die Reste des blauen Drachenschwarm müssen bewacht werden. Argentumkreuzzug Unter der Führung von Tirion Fondering erobern die Kreuzzügler zahlreiche Stellungen in den Pestländern zurück. Auch übernimmt Tirion seine alte Grafschaft von Herdweiler. Er schaut traurig darauf, dass die Scharlachroten zu Untoten geworden sind und kämpft gegen diese. Die Ritter der Schwarzen Klinge Die Todesritter müssen sich nun ihren Platz in der Welt suchen. Sie kämpfen nun als Söldner, überwachen die Reste der Geißel und dienen den Fraktionen zu denen sie zu Lebzeiten gehört haben. Sie kontrollieren weiterhin ihre Terror-Reiche östlich der Pestländer um die Nekropole Acherus und haben weitere Stützpunkte in Nordeiskrone, an denen sie vorübergehend bleiben können. Wyrmruhpakt Alexstraza und ihre Artgenossen haben die restlichen Blauen Drachen in ihrem Bund aufgenommen, die Drachen sind nun dabei die Schäden des Kriegs zu heilen. en:War against the Lich King es:Guerra contra el Rey Exánime pl:War against the Lich King Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Wrath of the Lich King